


Wreckless Love

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, New York City, canon compliant if you squint, slight bottom! Jinyoung, the smut isn't crazy but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: A call in the middle of the night. From who else but Jinyoung, who you had spent quite the weekend with the year before. Of course you pick up.





	Wreckless Love

Your phone vibrating loudly on your bedside table brought you suddenly to wakefulness. You looked at the name flashing across your phone screen in surprise.

Jinyoung

Memories of the strangest, most wonderful two days of your life came crashing back to you. About a year and a half before, in the heat of July, in the hustle and bustle of New York City, you had bumped into this mysterious person. You were pretty sure you had never seen a better looking person in your life and he must have found something alluring about you as well since he wouldn’t stop staring at you as you both waited for the coffee you had ordered. 

“I noticed you ordered the same drink as me.” He said suddenly. He had an accent. 

“Yeah it must be fate or something.” You said flirtatiously. Jinyoung didn’t comment. 

“I’m just visiting here on uhh ‘business’, and I need someone to show me the city.” He mentioned. You inhaled sharply.

What followed was your best-kept secret. Sightseeing you had done, then each night Jinyoung would disappear for his “business” but then find you around eleven where the rest of the night would be spent at fancy restaurants sipping champagne, then tangled together between silk sheets in Jinyoung’s hotel room. 

You could still feel the silk sheets on your skin if you remembered hard enough, and if you tried not as hard as that you could remember every hill and valley on Jinyoung’s body. Every mole and dimple. It had been so long, you thought you had made it all up. Evidently not, as his name was currently flashing on your phone screen. 

You picked up. 

“Hello?” You said breathlessly. 

“I was hoping you hadn’t changed your number.” A husky voice chuckled on the other end. His voice was deeper than you remembered, but you realized a lot could change in a year. “And since you didn’t send me straight to voicemail I’m assuming there’s no one lying beside you right now.” He went on sounding slightly smug. His voice in your ear went straight south, and you were glad he couldn’t see just how much of an effect he was having on you. You gulped. 

“No, there isn’t.” You whispered. 

“Would you have still picked up if there was though?” He questioned. 

“Jinyoung, why are you calling me?” You decided to not give him the satisfaction of answering his question. 

“I just landed in New York.” He said simply. You heard a thump like he was setting his heavy luggage down somewhere. Your mind went blank.

“Oh.” You murmured. 

“Another business trip.” He went on vaguely. 

Not long after you spent your time together, you might have seen a poster of Jinyoung in your niece’s bedroom at a family reunion. You knew what these “business trips” really were, but for some reason you let Jinyoung carry on with his charade. 

“Hmm for how long?” You asked. 

“Two days, but then I’m staying an extra day.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re calling me.” You said cheekily. 

“Can I see you please?” Jinyoung whined. You grinned, it seemed he had been pining a little too, not just you. 

“Come over right now before I change my mind.” You said, though you knew you wouldn’t be changing your mind anytime soon. 

“Shit, ok gimme twenty minutes, I’m so glad you picked up, I mean it.” Jinyoung practically moaned in your ear. You figured that was probably the need to get laid talking, but you were ok with it. You’d die before you told him, but you hadn’t been with anyone since him the year before. 

You hurriedly told him the address and hung up. You frantically rearranged things in your cramped apartment to make it look a little better, but then gave up. And in a final fit of rebellion, you decided not to change your clothes and stayed in your pajamas (although you did fix your hair and brushed your teeth). 

You heard a knock at the door and almost jumped out of your skin. You had thought about this for more than a year, but now you felt shy. You opened the door swiftly trying to seem bold, but then immediately took two steps back. He was the same Jinyoung, but he was taller and broader. He had been fit the last time, but some of those muscles had NOT been there before. You had thought him quite the man when you had seen him last, but he had since taken the term “man” to the next level. 

“Hi.” Said Jinyoung, still standing in your doorway. You swallowed, you had been right his voice was deeper. 

“You look different.” You blurted out. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s ok I like it.” You went on. He grinned and advanced towards you. 

“Well you don’t seem different to me. You’re just as beautiful as before.” He said smoothly. 

“You left the door open.” You scolded, sidestepping him to go close it. 

“It’s fine, let’s let everyone watch.” Jinyoung said irritably. 

“Let them watch what exactly?” You teased, enjoying watching him get more and more antsy. Jinyoung faltered, but then his eyes went dark.

“Well, I uh--- Oh hell! Just get over here already.” He said in a determined way, jogging over to you and putting his mouth over yours. You sighed into the kiss. It was just as good as before, but better because it wasn’t just a memory. 

“You just got here, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” You asked between kisses. Jinyoung let go of your bottom lip where his teeth had been holding it hostage, and groaned in frustration. 

“Yes I want to EAT something, for a whole fucking year now so HUSH!” He said hoisting you up.

“Just as insatiable as ever I see.” You smiled.

“I said HUSH!” He growled. He carried you to your bedroom and placed you on your bed. You scooted back and watched him expectantly, but he just stared at you.

“What’s wrong?” You asked Jinyoung hesitantly. He blinked.

“Nothing. I just, I’ve thought about this so much.” He admitted. 

“Was I wearing Hello Kitty pajama pants in these thoughts?” You questioned. Jinyoung looked at your pants and laughed heartily.

“No, no you weren’t.” He chuckled before pulling them off you. 

“JINYOUNG!” You gasped.

“Just speeding things along.” He said smugly. He settled himself between your legs and snuck his hands up under your shirt. He gripped your hips tightly rubbing each gently with his thumbs. “I’ve wanted to touch you again ever since then.” He said hoarsely. You started whimpering, it was like his hands were everywhere. “Every night I was kicking my fucking blankets over you.” He muttered kissing your inner thigh.

“Oh really? Tell me more about what you did at night while thinking about me.” You said with an eyebrow raised. 

“Not important.” Jinyoung grumbled. “Can you help me please?” He asked, standing up and motioning you over. You crawled over and unbuttoned his jeans while he pulled his shirt off. You tugged the top of his jeans and underwear down past his butt letting his dick free finally. It was angry, red, and already dribbling. 

“Christ, how long have you been worked up like this?” You said half in awe half in pity.

“Oh God, I don’t know, just ugh, just PLEASE.” Jinyoung groaned, his ears going pink hearing the whine in his own voice. 

“I’m sorry baby, let me take care of you.” You said indulgently. You reached down and held the familiar weight in your hand, stroking experimentally. Jinyoung’s whole body shuddered as his face contorted in pleasure, but then he brought his hand down and held your wrist when you started to tighten your grip on him.

“Wait stop.” He panted.

“Why?” You pouted. 

“I’m so … ugh I’ve just been waiting and if you do that I just will … I just want to be in you so bad.” He blabbered. You stood up, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.

“How do you want to then?” You asked. 

“Ride me?” He said hopefully. He may have looked a little different, but he was still the unsure of himself boy who just happened to have random bouts of spontaneity and insatiableness. You gripped his arms and turned him around so you had switched places. 

“Get on the bed.” You said with a small smile. He sat down immediately, and you pushed him so he’d lie down. You thought abut teasing him a little, but then decided he really was in no fit state for it and swung a leg on either side of him. You bent down close to Jinyoung’s face.

“Hi.” You breathed. He lifted his head so he could kiss you while reaching down and rubbing your clit a little.

“Can you please sit on my dick already, I promise I’ll take you out for breakfast in the morning.” He said in a brittle voice. You laughed then lifted yourself, positioning your body before bringing yourself down on him in one swift motion. You wished you had prepped yourself a little more, but the sweet pain was worth it seeing Jinyoung’s face beneath you. 

“Oh fuck.” He moaned, he grabbed a hold of you to keep you from moving, “You can wait if you need to.” He said seriously, even though his breathing was heavy. You didn’t need to though. You started slow, but quickly picked up your pace bouncing up and down evenly. Jinyoung, although unable to form coherent sentences, was still helping and meeting you halfway. 

“You’re so beautiful like this… I ugh you belong up there fuck.” He cried out. You preened but didn’t reply, as you were starting to get tired. He noticed and grabbed your hips, helping you up and down. He gave one more violent thrust up before spilling into you, his face twisting into one of complete and utter contentment. You stayed on your seat, determined to chase your orgasm, and Jinyoung came out of his bliss long enough to help you and flick your clit steadily until you were shuddering around him. He pushed you gently off him when you slowed your movements, and he laid you down beside him. He slumped into the pillows.

“Oh shit, I think I love you.” He whispered. You sat up and cleaned yourself with your discarded t-shirt before using it to clean off Jinyoung, holding him in place when he tried to shy away with sensitivity. 

“Jinyoung?” You said quietly. He opened one eye to look at you, and you were struck once again with how handsome he was.

“Yes?” He replied. 

“Can you maybe stay longer than three days?” You said in a small voice. Jinyoung rolled over suddenly so he was on top of you, pinning your hands above your head with his own. 

“Oh absolutely, I’m not done with YOU yet that’s for sure.” He said smiling down at you. “I don’t think I’ll ever be.” He added. You kissed him.

“I’ll make sure of that.” You promised.

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams into the night*


End file.
